Tea and sympathy
by DPIH
Summary: What happens after Scotty takes Lilly out for dinner to cheer her up after her break up with Eddie


Disclaimer: I don't own cold case nor Do i owns its characters i am just borrowing for a short while, i also do not live in America so I apologise in advance if i get any of the places in Philly wrong call it artistic licence :)

Tea and Sympathy

Lilly was all alone at the PPD catching up on paperwork she been staying late everyday this week she just couldn't face going home to an empty house after Eddie left. She had done what she always did which was to throw herself into work like it would save her and the others were starting to notice the change in her mood.

She sighed and put down her pen and stretched her arms above her head and glancing up at the clock on the wall of the homicide department. It was 7:50 and her stomach was growling so she turned out her desk lamp and headed over to the break room to get her coat off the rack. Turning towards the elevator she pummeled the little button as if the more she pressed it the faster it would arrive. Just as the doors opened her cell phone rang not even bothering to check the caller Id she pulled it out of its holster on her hip and flipped it open "Rush" she answered running a hand over her tired eyes.  
"Hey Lil its Scotty did I wake you?" Scotty asked " No, I am just leaving work now" she replied pressing the button for the parking garage and the cold metal doors slid shut.

" Its 8 o'clock Lil, There is such a thing as being to dedicated you know" he said teasingly and she heard him chuckle over the phone and sighed in frustration.

" Is there a reason why you called Scotty?" She asked she really wasn't in the mood for his sense of humor.

" I just wanted to know if you were okay, you have been acting strange lately" His concern was coming through in his voice and she felt her angry and frustration fade.

"I fine Scotty, really but thanks for asking" the doors of the elevator opened and she moved towards her car her footsteps echoing in the very empty car park.

"Sure no problems, Was wondering if you wanted to meet me for some dinner or a drink?" He asked

Lilly was starving she hadn't eaten since lunch and his offer for dinner sounded really good.  
" Sure, dinner sounds good how about that diner near your place?" she answered

" No problems I see you there in ten minutes" he said goodbye and hung up. Slipping into her car she drove the familiar route towards his apartment and pulled in at the little diner.  
When she walked in she noticed he was already there in a quite booth in the back, he waved her over. "Hey Lil, have a seat" he pointed at the booth opposite him. she slid into the booth and reached for a menu scanning it for something that took her fancy finally settling for a hamburger with the lot and a large fries.

"This looks good" she pointed at the menu and he chuckled.

" Good to see your still on that health kick Lil" he teased and waved the waitress over

" Hey Scotty you want your usual?" The waitress asked her pen poised over the pad.

" Yeah thanks Annie, this is my partner Lilly Rush, Lil this is Annie" Lilly smiled and shook Annie's hand.

" What do you want Lilly?" Annie inquired

" A hamburger with the lot and some large fries" she announced and she kicked Scotty under the table when he laughed.

" Good choice thats my favourite too" Annie replied " Anything to drink guys"

"Coke thanks" Lilly answered

" Make that two" Scotty added and Annie moved off towards the kitchen with their order.

"So, Lil you gonna tell me why you been so moody lately or do I have to guess?" he looked over at her and she felt his eyes buring into hers and sighed.

" Its nothing I just ended it with Eddie, found out the bastard was cheating on me" she announced

" Never did like him, He seemed up himself to me 'sides any guy that treats you like that doesn't deserve you Lil" Lilly blushed slightly she smiled at him.

" Thanks Scotty" they continued to talk about they recent case that they had just closed and soon were laughing when Annie brought over their food and drinks and their laughter faded.

"One Hamburger with the lot and large fries and one Cheese steak extra cheese" she annonced placing thier respective meals in front of them.

"Thanks Annie looks good as always" and he beamed up at her

" And you teased me about my Hamburger" Lilly said pointing at the roll over loaded with cheese.

" What its good" Scotty replied defensively as Lilly giggled

" Uh-huh" she wasn't convinced and she began to eat her hamburger.

" Delicious" she announced around her mouthful of food.

" Best food in Philly apart from my Ma's " he announced picking up his cheese steak and taking a large bite. Within minutes she had finished her burger and was mopping up the rest of the sauce with her fries.

" You were hungry Lil" he said looking in disbelief at her empty plate and she nodded wiping her mouth with the napkin. He signalled Annie for the cheque and Lilly made to take out her wallet but he waved her away.

" Nah Lil my treat" he Handed Annie some cash and he stood to leave and she followed him to the door. He walked her towards her car

" This really chivalrous of you Scotty but I can walk to my car by myself" she said but he stepped closer to her and she felt her back against the car as she move away.

" Night Lil" He raised his hand and swept a loose stand of hair behind her ear and she felt her heart flip as his fingers touched her pale cheek. That was weird she thought he touched her before but she has never felt like that before and she found she like it. Clearing her throat she looked up at him

" You want to come over for a coffee Scotty?" She inquired

" Umm sure Lil" He looked at her curiously he must of misheard Lilly Rush was asking him back to her place, sure it was only for a coffee but still his mind began throwing out thoughts of them making out on her couch and he let out a shaky breath, Don't think about that he said to himself as he felt his body responding to the mental images.

" My place is closer" Scotty said his voice seemed distance as if it was not him saying it and he saw her nodding.

" Sounds good " and she moved to open her car door and gestured for him to get in. Letting out a deep breath he moved towards the passenger side of her car.

A few minutes later they were pulling into Scooty's parking garage and into his visitors spot. They exited the car and moved toward the stairs in silence as he tired to fight of the racy images in his mind, Stop thinking about her like that he mentally kicked himself again, it will never happen and 'side she just broke up with someone he told himself.

"Scotty are you alright you seem distracted" Lilly asked looking at him with a slight frown.

"huh...What?" He snapped out of it as she waved a hand in front of his face " I was just.. It's nothin'" he took out his keys and opened his door holding it open for her and she steped though.

"White with one right" he asked and she nodded "Make yourself at home Lil, I be right back" she removed her coat and sat down on the couch as Scotty moved towards the kitchen. He came back with to steeming cups of coffee and placed them on the coffee table and he sat in the chair on the other end of the table.

" Why are you sittin over all the way over there Scotty, Are you afraid I'll bite" she teased and he blushed. He got up reluctanly and moved towards her he willed himself to not picture her naked.

" Are you sure your alright Scotty you look strange" Lilly out her arm on his leg and it took all of his resitance not to push her back on the couch and ravage her senseless.

"I am just tired is all" He lied

" Do you want me to go?..cause I will" lilly asked

" No" he answered a little to quickly

" Okay" she said slowly something was different about him and she saw the look in his eyes and she swallowed and felt her heart begin to race. The look he was giving her was a more than partnerly.

He couldn't hold on any longer and he moved his head towards hers and kissed her full on the lips.

she pulled back in surprise " Crap.. sorry Lil.. I don't know why I just did that" he apologized burying his face in his hands, you idiot he inwardly yelled.

"Scotty...It's alright don't apologise" she sighed and looked at over at him "Scotty please look at me" she asked softly and he slowly raised his head and looked at her noticing she wasn't giving him the ice queen look he expected.

"I am sorry Lil I shouldn't have done that" He searched her eyes for any sign of her forgiving him and was surpized when she shot him a smile.

" It's fine Scooty, I was just taken by surprise is all it's not like you gave me any warning" She moved her hand and caressed the stubble on his cheek and slowly she moved into him placing a soft kiss on his lips. He was stunned for a moment but then began to respond to her kisses and moved his hand to the back of her head pulling out her ponytail and tangling his fingers throught the golden waterfall that was Lilly's hair. Lilly let out a soft moan as he deepened the kiss. Their makeout session began to heat up as she lowered her hands to his tie and slowly loosend it and stripped it from his neck. He pushed her back against the couch and she shifted her legs so thier body alined. Scotty hands unbuttoned her blouse as she started work on his shirt shoving it roughly from his shoulders. He groaned against her lips started kissing over her cheek and down her ivory neck as she moved her hands over his chest and down to his black work pants. Lilly's hands made short work of his belt throwning it to the floor and unbuttoning his pants and slidding her hand down his fly feeling his erection against her hands. Scooty stoped kissing her raising himself onto his arms and looked down at her.

" Are you sure 'bout this Lil" He asked sweeping her hair off her face.

" Yes, I am sure Scotty now get back down here" she wriggled her eyebrows at him and pulling him back down on top of her.

Smiling against her neck he began sucking and licking behind her ear and she moaned and wispered his name in his ear and kissed him. His hands lowered to pants and unbutton them stripping them down her legs as she lowered his over his hips.

"scotty..do you think..we could go somewhere a little more..comfortable" She said breathlessly. He nodded getting up of the couch and before she could stand up he had swept her into his arms and she shrieked with laughter untill his lips silenced hers, snaking his tounge into her mouth massaging her tounge with his. Scotty moved them down the hall to his bedroom stopping ocassionally to shift her in his arms. They feel against the bed and Scotty stripped her panties down her legs and lowered his boxers in turn.

He got off her briefly to get a condom from his bathroom cabinet tearing at the wrapper and rolling it on. " Get back over here" Lilly said her voice husky with unsupressed lust beconning him over. He practically threw himself on the bed rolling her beneath him he kissed his way down her neck and between her breasts. Lilly's fingers tangled in his hair and moved down to his shoulders tugging him up to her lips where he planted a long kiss. Scotty poitioned himself over her and lowered himself into her.

"Oh God Scotty" She moaned as he slowly thrust inside of her. The feeling of her surrounding him was so much better than in his had picture in his dreams and he moaned her named against her lips, Scotty upped his pace and she ran her hands over his back digging her nails in as she felt he orgasm approaching. He reached a hand between them to finger her clit rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger and her cries of extacy were like music to his ears and he felt he muscles clenching around him. She floated back down and he wasn't sure he could hold out much longer but he wanted this moment to last feeling of being inside of her was amazing and he knew he wanted her for the rest of his life.

He thrust even harder into he getting deeper with each stroke and Lilly screamed his name as she fell into a second orgasm and with one final thrust he came collapsing against her chest. Struggling to catch her breath Lilly ran her hands through his hair and Scotty raised his head slightly to kiss her lips again before finding the strength to roll off her.

They lay there for a few moments nither one of them wanting to be the first to speak. Lilly moved to pillow her head on his chest pulling up the covers over thier naked bodies.

"That was mindblowin Lil" He pressed a kiss on the top of her head. Lilly smiled and feathered kisses over his muscled chest.

"Yes it was" she sighed happily and snuggled into him and he wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer.

"Never thought we would ever be doin' that" He kissed her again she looked up at him

" No, but I am glad we did" she wriggled her eyebrows at him and he chuckled

"Me too" He kissed her lips passionately breaking the kiss the looked down at her "I love you Lilly" he said he had never called her Lilly it was always Lil, she smiled at his statement and pulled him into another kiss

"I love you too Scotty" Lillys admission made his heart swell with overwhelming love and kissed her again rolling her over onto her back.

"Its not to early for round two is it" He asked sugestively

"Never" Lilly repiled returning his kisses with ferver.

The End

A/n Hope you liked this one trying to write more than just ones shots but not so good with comming up with cases. Much better a writing lilly and scotty relationships cause we all want that to happen. lets hope cold case goes on more season


End file.
